It is known to provide an interface between an existing local file system and a data store (e.g., a “write-once” store) to provide a “versioned” file system. The versioned file system comprises a set of structured data representations, such as XML. In a representative embodiment, at a first time, the interface creates and exports to a data store a first structured data representation corresponding to a first version of the local file system. The first structured data representation is an XML tree having a root element, a single directory (the “root directory”) under the root element, zero or more directory elements associated with the root directory, and zero or more elements (such as files) associated with a given directory element. Each directory in turn can contain zero or more directories and zero or more files. Upon a change within the file system (e.g., file creation, file deletion, file modification, directory creation, directory deletion and directory modification), the interface creates and exports a second structured data representation corresponding to a second version of the file system. The second structured data representation differs from the first structured data representation up to and including the root element of the second structured data representation. Thus, the second structured data representation differs from the first structured data representation in one or more (but not necessarily all) parent elements with respect to the structured data element in which the change within the file system occurred. The interface continues to generate and export structured data representations to the data store, preferably at given “snapshot” times when changes within the file system have occurred. The data store comprises any type of back-end storage device, system or architecture. In one embodiment, the data store comprises one or more cloud storage service providers. As necessary, a given structured data representation is then used to retrieve an associated version of the file system. In this manner, the versioned file system only requires write-once behavior from the data store to preserve its complete state at any point-in-time.